The only things constant in life
by Serphinia
Summary: This is born of a Tumblr post, as all the best things are. Basically. how Death from SPN has a bromance with Rory from Doctor Who. Little bit of angst for Angels episode, but mainly just humour.


The first time Rory died, he was understandably scared and more than a little confused. After all, there had been no bright lights, no heavenly voices. Just blackness and then coming to in a dingy apartment with a tall, gaunt guy in a suit. He sat up and stammered "Where…where am I?" The guy in the suit looked up and rolled his eyes.

"Oh. You're dead. Don't worry though, the Doctor already gave me a call. You'll be back in a couple of hours. In the meantime, go grab a Coke or something. I'm trying to watch a movie."

"I'm dead."

"Yes"

"Dead?"

"Yes!"

"…Okay. You're Death?"

"Yes. Now shut up, kitchen is down the hall. It's getting to a good bit."  
With no idea what else to do, Rory went to get a Coke. He also found a bag of doritos, which he grabbed hopefully before heading back to the living room.

"Mind if I eat these?"

"Sure. Famine needs to learn to shut his food up if he wants to keep it. Make sure they haven't gone off though."

"So…what are you watching?"

"Bill and Ted's Bogus Adventure. Completely inaccurate, hilariously funny."

Just then, a tall guy in a leather jacket appeared, groaned and vanished, followed by a shorter guy in a trench coat. Death gestured to a split in the air that appeared and said "He went that way. Next time, be more careful!"

"This happen a lot?"

"Yeah. Oh, this is good."

There were no more disturbances, and Rory managed to get to the end of the movie before he felt this sharp tugging sensation in his stomach. Death looked at him as he grimaced and said "You'll be going back now. Try to be more careful."

"Um. Sure thing. No offence, but I hope not to see you again for a while!"

Of course, he was Rory Williams, it was never going to be that simple. After a while, he took to carrying DVDs on him at all times so that when he died, he and Death could check them out. They bickered over Coke versus Dr Pepper and their favourite actors. Rory quite liked David Tennant, but Death was a Jensen Ackles man. Amy seemed to find his casual acceptance of Death rather bizarre, but he figured that with everything else their life threw up, it was hardly the weirdest thing. He still couldn't get over his daughter dating the Doctor. He didn't go out of his way to get killed mind you, but it did seem to happen a fair bit.

Then the angels happened.

Rory was a combination of horrified and ridiculously grateful that his wife appeared next to him in 1930's Manhatten. He hated that she was there with him and would die with him, no more adventures, no more Doctor. At the same time, he was so incredibly glad that he would not have to live alone. If Amy spent a lot of time staring out the window, well, he did too. And he was the one to bring home TARDIS blue paint to paint their front door with. As time went by, they settled in to their new and normal life, adopted a son and grew old. Finally, at the ripe old age of 82, he passed away in his sleep. Death greeted him with a can of Doctor Pepper and the words "You aren't going back this time, you know."

"Yes, I know. I just hoped to stick around for a bit so I can introduce you to my wife."

"It'd be a pleasure."

They settled onto the couch to watch South Park and wait.

Time barely seems to pass in Death's house, but it must have been a while because they are on season 10 of South Park when Amy shows up. Before she can get her bearings, Rory is next to her and helping her sit. "Rory? Where am I?" followed by "Wow, you look young again!"

"So do you" he replied, "And we're at a friend of mine's. We can't stay long, but I wanted to introduce you."

Just then, Amy noticed the man sitting on the couch and hurried to stand up.

"Hello," Death greeted her as warmly as possible. "You must be Amy. I've heard so much about you. I could only wish we met under less unpleasant circumstances."

"Oh, hello. You're Death?"

"Yes. Do you want to finish watching this episode of South Park with us? Rory, get your poor wife a Coke."

"Er, actually…" she said faintly "I prefer Sprite."

"Heathens, the pair of you."

At the end of the episode, Death gestured to a slit of light in the corner of the room, the same place where those two strange men had disappeared so long ago. Him and Rory hugged, awkwardly on Death's part and wholeheartedly on Rory's. "Visit any time. I'll try and get Sprite in"

"Yeah, sure. Will do."

And with that, Rory Williams died for the very last time.


End file.
